I love you
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: Yuri- IrelandxPortugal. the new student bewitched her, so when the school dance comes there's no one way she could resist her is there? !Oneshot!


_By the way: _

_Áine= Ireland_

_Edite=Portugal_

The second she sees the new exchange student, her breath catches: she's never seen someone so beautiful. Long stunning brown locks cascading down the beauties back; pooled around their waist. Beautiful Malachite eyes scanned the room and they looked as though they were seeing more than the mere students in the room, they were deep so deep Áine swore she felt herself falling.

But, she shook her head lightly and looked away as those Malachite eyes landed on her; she watched the outside world instead. The beautiful creature that stood in front of the class was very much female, they were the same gender… she shouldn't be feeling like this… She shouldn't be feeling all flustered…

"Edite," Áine finds out the beauties name a few days later, having not paid attention in class after becoming bewitched from the girl's mere looks. The girl's voice is musical and she can almost feel the vibrations of Edite's voice wrapping around her- tempting her.

She ignores it and doesn't offer her hand to the new girl- she can't be tempted, she won't be tempted. So she turns her back on Edite and leaves.

It's not long after that Edite turns up everywhere Áine seems to go- teasing her, tormenting her. It only gets worse when her brother Arthur becomes friends with the girl. The two become inseparable, she sees Edite cling to Arthur's arm and can actually make her brother laugh and joke out in the open.

She feels her heart clench; looks away. It means nothing. Why would it possibly mean anything?

It's that one evening when Edite is forced to sleep over their house, when a storm seemingly appears out of nowhere that Áine understands exactly what's wrong.

"I love that book!" Edite cheers as she walks into Áine's room (like they were going to let Edite sleep in the same room as her brothers); Áine's surprised, no one from their school cares for poetry.

Edite bounces over and looks over her shoulder, she feels herself tense up as she feels Edite's light breathe against her ear… against her neck… against her flesh.

"_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom.____ That's my favourite part." And Áine swears she can feel the other girl's lips ghosting against her flesh; she swears she feels herself moving back into the warmth and comfort the other provides…_

___But, it's gone as soon as it appeared; Edite is bounding to the other side of the room: getting ready to sleep. And Áine is left to fall back onto her bed and to feign sleep as her mind runs fast, faster than it ever has before._

___She loves a girl… someone of the same gender… She loves Edite…_

_And-Now-We-Go-To-The-Part-Where-The-Story-Properly-Starts!_

"___Áine!" The call from Edite pulls her out of her book._

"Edite," she looks up as the girl approaches, Arthur being dragged along; he doesn't look amused in the least. "Brother."

"Sister…" Arthur sighs, facing the fact that Edite's not going to let go of his arm until he does whatever the girl wants him to do. And he allows Edite to drag him over, the girl clinging tightly onto his arm; ___Áine wishes she was her brother at that moment._

_"__Áine, are you going to the Halloween dance?" Edite questions, smiling her breath taking smile and her eyes are so open… so honest that Áine can't help but hope that Edite's asking her to go._

_"__Because me and my brother Antonio really want to go seeing as it's the first holiday in a different culture for the two of ours!" And she should've known not to get her hopes up._

___She smiles a wavering smile; she knows it's not one that's strong and powerful like usual from the look Arthur sends her. She nods her head lightly: she's not going to let Edite down; she wants the girl to enjoy herself._

_"__Of course I'll go."_

"Really?" ___Áine nods and before anything else can be said, she's trapped in a hug; Edite's thanking her and then she grabs Arthur's hand and is running away with her little brother; yelling about something to do with improving Arthur's dancing._

And she feels a sad smile tug at her lips- she's fine, she tells herself. Absolutely fine, even as a few lying tears drip onto her book. She's fine.

_Time-Skip-Because-I-Enjoy-Them!_

She has her long ginger hair pinned up, with glittered hair clips and golden glitter itself thrown into her hair. With the way her hair's fashioned, her freckles are far more obvious and she feels like letting her hair down to hide them like she always does.

She's wearing a green dress that matches her turquoise eyes, some of the lace fabric, layered over the top and tying to her wrists. She wearing matching turquoise high heels; she feels so strange in the clothes Edite convinced her to wear.

"Edite!" She hears her brother complain as the girl adds some rabbit ears on top of his head and she can't help but laugh at the sight: since when would her brother actually allow someone to put rabbit ears on his head?

"___Áine!" The girl cheers and develops her into a hug; Áine can't help but feel loved and comfortable in Edite's arms, but she pulls back and smiles at Edite._

And she ignores the fact that Edite's hair plaited and twisted in ways that reveal more of her sun kissed skin than usual. She ignores the fact that her red dress hugs her sides so closely it should be considered illegal. And she ignores the fake fangs Edite insisted on wearing; she ignores the way her mind runs away from her as it tells herself that she would love to feel them pierce the flesh at her neck.

"Shall we go?" She questions, she hasn't even spared Antonio a simple glance, her vision seeing Edite and only the beautiful girl.

It isn't long until they arrive at the dance, many others being dropped off by family or friends, a few driving with their own cars, but they're all approaching the building like the four of them are.

Tickets are stamped, drinks are gotten and the melody takes over; she's expecting Edite to run off with Arthur.

But she feels the delicate hand that belongs to Edite sneak into hers; suddenly the sun kissed girl is running off with her. And they're gone, hidden among the crowds of people, both of their brothers left behind.

"Edite…?" She asks shakily, should she take this as something more than she should; Edite laughs and pulls her closer, keeping them well hidden.

"Did you know your brother has the cutest of crushes on mine?" Edite's laughing; indicating to where Antonio's started teasing a blushing blonde about the rabbit ears Edite stuck on him earlier.

"I… guess… it runs in the family…" and before ___Áine can regret saying that out loud, she has her lips against Edite's; before she can regret kissing the tan girl, Edite's kissing back, hands running over her hips, up her thighs and they rest against her breasts._

___Edite slowly lets her tongue ghost across Áine's lips, the fake fangs gently hitting her lips before pulling back ever so slightly. Áine opens her eyes, not realising she had to close them in the first place._

_"__Does this mean I have a chance?" Edite questions slowly, eyes glistening with hope._

And ___Áine feels so much relief. She leans their foreheads together laughing lightly; she feels as though she could cry with joy._

_"__Do __you____ have a chance? Shouldn't the question be do __I____ have a chance?"_

And they're kissing again; it somehow leads to them dancing, though it's more like swaying to the music, while holding the other close. And ___Áine knows love isn't this easy, they're teenagers after all; she knows they're going to go through so much more after this, and she knows that they may not be each other's last loves, but that doesn't matter right then. They're go through problems when they arrive and until then all that matter is her and Edite and those three little words._

_"__I love you."_

**A/N: **_I hope I have succeeded with the story and If I have can I have a picture of Antonio and Arthur (you can make it themed like they are in this story- I haven't got a clue where that appeared from by the way)! Did it seem really cliché? It felt it when I was writing it, but oh well!_


End file.
